Bolts and Brakes
by Legacy Now
Summary: Knock Out: arrogant and prideful. Arcee: opinionated and blunt. True love? AU Based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. KO/A


**Bolts and Breaks**

_Chapter One_

_Until The Fat Man Dances_

* * *

"Come, Knock Out, we must have you dance! It's an optic sore just to see you stand there and mope!"

Break Down beamed as he walked over to his red friend who's arms where crossed tightly together. It was clear that Knock Out didn't want to attend the social function, which was their introduction to the Omega country side of Cybertron.

They had traveled from Kaon from a successful business venture in energon deposits and tried to promote their business in other parts of Cybertron. They had landed themselves in the countryside- middle of nowhere, Knock Out would call it- of humble Omega, and thus far the people were very hospitable. Break Down found the new acquaintances to be very helpful in business ventures, but Knock Out on the other hand was annoyed with pointless conversation.

"Nothing can tempt me to get up and prance around like a fool, Break Down," sighed the red mech in annoyance. "Airachnid's busy dancing… I'm waiting for her to stop dancing around with so many mechs."

"I'm starting to think you may have a thing for my sister," teased Break Down with a smile.

It was clear the merriment made Break Down drunk in an euphoria of happiness. Which ever femme he fell for tonight, Knock Out hoped Break Down wasn't stupid enough to get his head in the gutter and have his heart broken.

"There are other femmes out there!"

"You've been dancing with the only pretty one here at this..." He paused. What was the word again? "So called gathering."

Though it was true. Nightingale was pretty, and from the moment Break Down laid eyes on her, Knock Out noticed he couldn't leave her sight. He did seem to genuinely like her... Hopefully, she wasn't one of those 'common' femmes going after him because of their success in the business.

If she was...

"Nightingale's pretty… there's no doubt about it. Her sister's here... Why don't you ask her to dance with you? Pick her up, get her a drink...?"

Turning to look at a slender blue femme, she notice she was sitting at the bar counter sipping drinks with another femme beside her. It seemed that they were in a deep conversation.

After he finished glancing at Nightingale's sister, he quickly turned to look back at Break Down.

"Who, Arcee? She's alright… but not handsome enough to temp me. Break Down, do you have something better to do? Run back to Nightingale, and she may give you something extra. You're wasting your time with me."

Though his gaze never turned away from the bar counter and it's inhabitants...

* * *

A look of disgust was on Arcee's face as she took in what the red mech said about her.

"Ugh..."

"'She's alright, but not handsome enough to temp me'?"

Jetstream, Arcee's long time friend place a hand on her shoulder in sympathy to help calm the blue femme.

"These city types always think they're the hot shots..." continued Jetstream. "That they know it all. He's just a stupid city mech, don't mind him."

Jetstream's calmness and empathy helped Arcee soothed her temper from rising, slowly coming down to a cool.

"And I'm right here. He knows I can hear him, right?"

Her invitation for coming here to his welcoming party was more of an insult rather than a heartwarming gift to her. She only came because the rest of her family forced her to come. Her sister Nightingale seemed to have more fun than her and managed to pick up one of the head of the company as a dance partner. Despite the gaping differences of success of the two sisters, she had Jetstream along to help her walk through the torture chamber together.

"For a guy who has class, he lacks that," began Jetstream. "And that's coming from the mech who's family owns half of Kaon."

"Which half? The miserable half?"

The two femme friends laughed deeply at another inside joke to add to their collection. That was the highlight of the entire night.

What Arcee failed to notice was that a pair of red optics were look at her all this time.

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_A brainstorm here and a brainstorm there led me to write this, so I hope it was good and that you liked it. ^^ _

_The inspiration is based on Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice'. Knock Out and Darcy are both arrogant and prideful, and Lizze (Elizabeth) and Arcee are opinionated and headstrong, so that's how this plot bunny came to be. _

_Thanks to **RulerofFire** to bounce off ideas (no wait, almost all of my ideas for stories XD) for this story. It's helpful for someone to listen to your plot bunnies when you're so excited to get your story up and running, but then it's not even finished as a story yet to be published for everyone to read. XD Tip of my hat to youse. __KOA FOREVES_

_Audience, hope you like! _

_XOXO_


End file.
